leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:MangaPokéShipping
---- MangaPokéShipping (Japanese: レカス ReKasu) is the name belief that and Misty belong in a romantic relationship. MangaPokéShipping is the Pokémon Adventures version of . It is mostly seen as the rival Ship of and . Evidence *''Round 6, Gyarados Splashes In!'' :Red first meets Misty when she was battling against a rampaging Gyarados. Misty and her are having a hard time against the Gyarados until Red shows up to help. Both he and Misty team up and fight against the Gyarados and she successfully captures it. Misty drops on her knees with a sigh and thanks Red. Red immediately introduces himself to her, even though she didn't ask for his name. As Red wonders why there was a Gyarados around in the area, Misty reveals to him that the Gyarados belongs to her and tells him why it was going berserk. :Red decides to teach the people who stole her Gyarados a lesson and puts out his hand to help her stand. Even though they've just met, Red seems determined to help her. Unfortunately, Red doesn't know where the thieves are. :Red and Misty pay the Pokémon Center a visit, where Red contacts to ask him for information about the thieves. After learning about Team Rocket, Misty tells Red that she's going with him. Red seems worried for her for a second, but Misty assures him that she would be fine. Misty then puts out her hand and introduces herself to him. Red blushes a little and looks reluctant to take her hand, but Misty grabs him and drags him off. *''Round 7, Raging Rhydon'' :When they encounter Team Rocket at Mt. Moon, Red goes in front of Misty to act as her shield. During the battle against the , Misty gets hit with an attack and crashes against the rocky walls, causing her to lose consciousness. Seeing her hurt and bleeding, Red becomes extremely mad. :Red carries Misty, who was injured from battle, out of the cave on his back. When Misty wakes up, she is shocked to see herself covered in dirt and gets mad at Red for groping her, punching him in the process. *''Round 8, Suddenly Starmie'' :Misty gets angry at Red for not taking her seriously when she suggested that they should train. She wanted him to be stronger, so he wouldn't get hurt again. :At the Cerulean Gym, Misty attacks Red with her . Red tries to ask her why she treats him that way, but Misty cuts him off by saying, "I thought you knew how I felt about as a team..." Misty explains to him that they should as strong as possible and have to use teamwork. Red finally understands her and tells her not to cry as he offers her his hand. *''Round 24, What a Dragonite'' :Red needed to obtain the HM , so he dives underwater to find it. However, a wild attacks him. While his Pokémon battles with it, Red's foot gets stuck under a boulder and almost drowns. At that moment, Gyarados and Misty appear to assist him. Red didn't realize it was Misty at first and mistakes her for a mermaid. *''Round 25, You Know... Articuno!'' :Misty tells Red that if he needed to cross the ocean, he should have come to her because she's a Pokémon expert. :Misty helps Red train with Gyarados. Eventually she gives Gyarados to Red and takes his . When Misty says that she has to go, Red immediately replies with a shocked look on his face. "You're not coming?!" It seems like Red wanted Misty to come along with him. *''Round 041, Ponyta Tale'' :Misty learns from Professor Oak that Red has gone off to face a challenge. She then comments, "No wonder I can't get a hold of him," indicating that she's been trying to talk to him. When Professor Oak starts to brag about his accomplishment back in the old days, Misty asks him if he has heard anything from Red while yelling. :As stated by Misty, Red actually approached her for help getting official permission to become a Gym Leader. He could have asked other Gym Leaders, but he especially chose Misty. *''Round 44, Do Wrong Dewgong!'' :Misty is shocked when she learns that some took off to search for Red. She is seen with the Krabby she got from Red and both of them express deep concern. *''Round 115, Forretress of Solitude'' :Misty lends Red her video and manual of her Gym Leader Aptitude Test. Brock also does this, but Red seems to be more happy seeing Misty. *''Round 150, Chinchou in Charge'' :Misty gets jealous when she sees Red and talking over the phone. :Several times when the gym leaders are answering a notice, she stops, looks down, and whispers "Red..." *''Round 168, The Last Battle II'' :Erika gives Misty a flower for encouragement to confess her feelings to Red. *''Round 180 The Last Battle XIV'' :Misty accidentally calls Red, trying to reach Erika (since Erika lent her Pokégear to Red), and when Yellow figures out who Red is talking to, she also becomes jealous. then suggests in imitation of Red's earlier comment, "Why don't you all just live together?" This causes Red, Yellow, and Misty to all blush furiously. :Red instantly recognizes Misty's voice when she calls him. Shocked and relieved to hear Red's voice, Misty bursts in tears silently. Trivia * Red and Misty have traded Pokémon with each other and those Pokémon still remain in their care until now. * Misty is the first trainer to team-up with Red in a battle. * They wear clothes with the color red as the dominant color. * Their families are not revealed in the manga. ja:レカス